creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Waldgeist
Das ist der Anfang vom Ende. Das ist meine Geschichte. Sie begann mit einigen schicksalshaften Fehlern meinerseits und endete im totalen Versagen meiner Selbst. Doch nun zu den Fakten. Hallo Ich bin Marcel, 15 und ein Schüler der Grund und Mittelschule Waldorf. Waldorf ist ein kleines Dorf was im kühlen Schatten der Bäume in Bayern liegt. Hier kennt jeder jeden. Von Mark (eigentlich Markus Krüger aber alle nennen ihn Mark) dem Komischen Kauz der scheinbar Kinder hasst, bis zu Heinz dem Dorfpolizisten der eigentlich, in seiner kleinen Wachmeisterhütte nur Kuchen frisst und Fernsehen schaut. Das ist weiter auch nicht schlimm, weil in Waldorf nie etwas geschah. Höchstens mal hier und da eine Katze auf dem Dach der Schule aber sonst nichts. Bis zu jenem überaus seltsamen Tag der mein Leben fortwährend verändern sollte. Ich war nie der Beliebteste Schüler in der Klasse und hatte auch nur wenig Freunde. Es war nicht immer einfach. Ok, was rede ich für ein Stuss. Es war NIE einfach. Meine Eltern sind andauernd umgezogen und haben mir Immer wieder versprochen, dass es der letzte Umzug war und dann kam der Nächste. Doch Waldorf sollte für uns der letzte Umzug gewesen sein. Daher dass ich sowieso schon Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit Menschen hatte war es dementsprechend auch nicht einfach Freunde zu finden. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Umgang meiner Klassenkameraden mit mir. Sie mobbten mich. Traten mich in den Pausen im Flur zusammen, stahlen mir meine Geldbörse und Belogen den Lehrer, dass ich Ärger für irgendwas kriege was sie verbrochen hatten. Oft schlugen sie mich kurz nach Schulschluss auf der Toilette zusammen und ließen mich Blutend auf dem Boden liegen. Und warum ? Weil ich anders war. Ich war nicht dieser möchte-gern Held der immer Die neusten Sachen hatte. Ich war ein Soziopathischer Misanthrop. Ich hasste Menschen. Doch tat ich nie etwas dagegen, weil ich mir dachte warum ich für solche Idioten meine Kraft verschwenden sollte oder mich in irgendeiner Weise ändern. Ich war stolz darauf wer und was ich war trotz meiner Mitschüler. Aber so sehr wie ich Menschen hasste, liebte ich Tiere. Vor allen Dingen Reptilien und Wölfe. Ich ging oft in den Wald und kannte mich dort sehr gut aus. Ich schlich durch das Unterholz, wie der Wind durch die Bäume. Ich konnte mich Tarnen wie die Blätter auf einem Baum. Ich wusste was Man im Wald essen konnte und war oft Tagelang im Wald unterwegs. Und oft auch beobachtete ich die Wölfe. Und immer, wenn ich wieder nach Hause musste packte mich der Trübsinn der mich immer geholt hatte, wenn ich Weg musste. Von meinem Wald. Aber jeder Tag meines Lebens den ich bisher in der Schule verbrachte war eine Qual. Meine Eltern gaben mir jeden Grund alles und jeden zu hassen. Mein Stiefvater kam oft abends nach Hause und Schlug mich. Anschließend ging er immer hoch und Schlug meine Mutter. Er Misshandelte sie auf bestialische Art und Weise. Oft konnte sie anschließend mehrere Tage nicht raus, weil sie mal wieder ein blaues Auge hatte und es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen wollte, weil sie ihn ja lieben würde und so ein Schrott. Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicherlich warum ich denn dann meine Mutter auch hassen würde. Weil sie nach dem Tod meines Vaters dieses Schwein geheiratet hat. Er war schon immer ein grober Mann mit von Hass Erfüllten Augen. Und diesen muskelbepackten Armen. Und immer wieder war da dieses Funkeln in den Augen. Dieser Rote Funke den ich nie erkannte. Aber um nun zu dem Tag zu kommen wo sich alles änderte. Es war ein Mittwoch. Mal wieder der Tag an dem wir Schulschwimmen hatten. Der Unterricht war die Sorte die ich für gewöhnlich schwänzen würde. Wie auch dieses mal. Ich schlich mich wieder vom Schulhof in den Wald. Doch fühlte ich mich irgendwie verfolgt. Ich wusste nicht warum aber ich ging viele Umwege bevor ich in das alte verlassene Gebäude mitten im Wald eindrang. Es war eine kleine Blockhütte, vom Zahn der Zeit zerfressen und überall Efeu an den Fassaden. Der Schornstein der das alte Haus einst geziert hatte war heruntergebrochen und lag nun im Gemüsegarten der ebenfalls vollkommen verwuchert war. Ich ging hinter das Haus und nahm den Hintereingang den ich vor zwei Jahren freigeräumt hatte. Wieder überkam mich das seltsame Gefühl des Verfolgungswahns doch ich ignorierte es vorläufig. Ich war Zuhause. Hier lagerte ich all die Sachen die ich vor meinen Eltern verstecken musste. Ich hob die Bodendiele vor dem alten modrigen Schrank an und da lagen sie. Meine „Waffen“ ein altes Rostiges Bajonett und einen Alten Bogen den ich dem alten Heinrich abgekauft hatte. Kurz bevor er verschwand. Dazu hatte ich mir aus alten thumb|Eine Hütte im Wald ?Plastikflaschen Dreiecke ausgeschnitten als Federersatz und hatte gerade Stöcke gesucht und mir Pfeile gebaut. Sie flogen nicht sehr gut aber sie flogen immerhin etwas. Gerade als ich die Diele an ihren alten Platz gelegt hatte horchte ich auf. DA! Diesmal war es echt nicht zu überhören ein Knacken vor der Tür. Als hätte jemand einen Dicken Ast Zertreten. Ich ging zügig zur Hintertür doch da war niemand. Also schloss ich die Tür wieder und machte mich auf den Rückweg. Ich bekam Hunger, daher ging ich bei Maier, dem kleinen Supermarkt am Rande des Dorfes vorbei und nahm mir eine Packung Eier mit. Dann wird es wohl Spiegelei geben. Kurz bevor ich zur Tür reinging geschah es das Erste mal. Ich wollte die Tür öffnen und gerade als Ich sie öffnen wollte, spürte ich eine Kälte in der Hand. Gerade als ich sie zurück ziehen wollte ging die Tür auf. Einfach so. In Erwartung meiner Eltern sah ich von meiner Hand auf. Ich sah niemanden der mir die Tür geöffnet haben könnte. Leicht beunruhigt ging ich rein. Stille. Nichts als Stille. Und ein Tropfen. Ich ging in die Küche und da lag sie. Meine Mutter. Sie lag auf dem Boden mit einer Riesigen Platzwunde am Kopf. Der Blick war auf einen Schürhaken gerichtet und die Arme und Beine standen in unnormalen Winkeln vom Körper ab. Grauen erfasste mich und Ich schrie ihren Namen. Doch sie antwortete mir nicht. Und auf ihrem Gesicht … War eine Träne. Ich nahm ihre Hand. Sie war kalt. Ich wusste ich könne es niemandem erzählen. Niemand würde mir Glauben. Ich war der Junge der Menschen hasste. Und bald auch der Junge der seine Mutter tötete. Da dämmerte mir. Wo war mein Stiefvater. Meine Mutter tot und mein Vater verschwunden? Da stimmte etwas nicht. Ich drehte mich um und rannte weg. Weg von diesem Haus, weg von diesem Ort, Weg von dem Monster was meine Mutter erschlug. Doch im wegrennen sah ich die Gestalt nicht die kurz nach dem Verlassen meines Hauses mir mit Bluttriefenden Händen nachsah und leise flüsterte: "Ich werde dich finden Marcel." Diese Gestalt sollte mich wenig später als geheimnisvolle Stimme heimsuchen. Ich rannte und rannte und als ich Bei der Brücke die sich über den See spannt ankam, brach ich in Tränen aus. Auch wenn ich meiner Mutter ihr Handeln nie verzeihen konnte, doch war sie immer noch meine Mutter. Erschöpft sank ich zu Boden. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich hatte meine Mutter verloren und nun wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte. Da sah ich auf und sah es. Ein Blatt segelte sacht vom Himmel herab. Und ich befand mich auf einem See. Keine Bäume in Sicht. Sacht fing ich das Blatt auf. Und da kam mir die Idee, dass ich in den Wald gehen könne. Dort ein neues Leben aufbauen und wirklich einmal leben. Ich sah nie einen Jungen meiner Schule im Wald da dieser Gefürchtet war deshalb war mein Entschluss gefasst. Sie würden ihre Strafe schon noch bekommen. Es war ein langer Marsch bis ich bei der Hütte ankam. Als ich dort ankam legte Ich mich sofort auf die alte muffige Strohmatratze. Es war ein langer anstrengender Tag. An diesem Abend weinte ich mich in den Schlaf. „Fuck“. Das war der erste Gedanke der mir durch den Kopf schoss als ich ein lautes Krachen hörte. Da! Ich sprang auf und rannte zum Hinterausgang raus. Als ich vor der Tür stand rief ich „WER IST DA?“ weil ich eine Bewegung hinter einem Baum wahrnahm. Scheinbar erschrocken sprang eine junge Frau auf und rannte davon. „Hey Bleib stehen.“ Rief ich. Ich rannte ihr in Kurzem Nachthemd und Shorts hinterher. Als sie auf einer Lichtung mit dem Rücken zu einer Felswand stehen blieb und mich ansah. Als ich langsam auf sie zutrat verblasste sie und war verschwunden. Ich erschrak und überlegte woher dieses komische Gefühl kam, dass ich in Gefahr schwebte. Als ich mich wieder zurück zum Haus machte fiel es mir wie die Schuppen von den Augen. In diesem Wald starb einmal eine junge Frau. Sie wurde von Wölfen gehetzt und fiel auf der Flucht vor ihnen in einen Felsspalt. Mit Gebrochenem Rückgrat und aufgerissenem Brustkorb soll sie dort drei Tage gelegen haben bis sie endlich starb. Der Schauer der Erkenntnis traf mich als ich kurz vor der Tür innehielt. Es war diese junge Frau die im Wald umkam, und nun will sie mich töten, weil ich ihren Wald betreten hatte und ihn mein Eigen nannte. Als ich dann letzten Endes doch die Tür öffnete war ich erleichtert. Langsam schlich ich zurück zur alten Strohmatratze und schlief recht rasch ein. Doch in dieser Nacht plagten mich die Albträume. Ich träumte, Dass mich diese junge Frau verfolgen würde und mich in eine Schlucht hetzten würde. Doch statt, dass ich unten durch den langen Fall starb, erwarteten mich unten Riesige Wölfe mit Rotglühenden Augen und brennendem Fell. Ähnlich den Höllenhunden aus Call of Duty Black Ops 2. Als sie anfingen mich zu zerfleischen wachte ich auf. Schweißgebadet erhob ich mich und sah mich um. Nichts. Totale Stille. Nicht einmal Vogelgezwitscher war zu hören. Einfach nur absolute Stille. Und dann kam plötzlich diese Stimme. Und sie sprach mit mir. „Sei mir gegrüßt Marcel. Du weißt bestimmt nicht wer ich bin, deshalb werde ich dir dies erstmal Erläutern.“ Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich immer noch schlief und das nur Träumen würde aber da fuhr die Stimme fort zu sprechen. „Ich bin der Geist dieses Waldes und ich sehe es nicht gerne, wenn Menschen in ihn eindringen. JEDER der hier herkommt hat sich auf die Strohmatratze gelegt und jeder hat bis jetzt den Schatten gesehen der zur Felswand lief und dort verschwand. Es gibt zwei Optionen für dich. Die erste ist, dass ich dich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle Töte." Mir wurde langsam Übel vor Angst denn diese Stimme die da sprach, hörte sich so kratzig an als hätte jemand ein Glas Sand im Hals. Samt Glassplitter versteht sich. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich seit ich die Stimme höre es hier irgendwie faul und modrig Roch. Fast so als wäre hier eine Leiche im Raum. Doch schon fuhr die Stimme fort zu sprechen. „Oder Option zwei du bestehst die Drei Prüfungen die ich für dich auserkoren habe und falls du sie bestehen solltest darfst du MIR dienen.“ Ich überlegte eine Weile, doch war ich mir nicht sicher. Ich wollte nicht sterben aber andererseits war ich nicht derjenige der einfach jemandem Dient. Also wagte ich eine Frage. „Warum sollte ich dir dienen?“ fragte ich sie. Denn ich meine was habe ich davon. „Weil dein Leben zu kostbar ist als langsam im Wald zu verhungern. Außerdem ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass du auf Rache sinnst. Ich beobachte deine Spezies schon etwas länger und niemand hasst sie so sehr wie ich. Und du. Ich dachte nicht allzu lange darüber nach. „Okay ich wähle die Prüfungen.“ Sagte ich fast so als hätte es nie eine andere Option gegeben. „So sei es, aber lass deine Stöckchen Schleuder und den Zahnstocher hier“. Flüsterte die Stimme. „Ich besitze ga…“ Fing ich an als mir einfiel was sie meinte, mein Bajonett und den alten Bogen. „Begib dich in einer Stunde zur Felswand wo du das Mädchen gesehen hast, es wird dich dort bereits erwarten.“ Und die Kälte im Raum verschwand. Wie aus der Trance erwacht stand ich auf und verließ das Haus. Da der Weg ziemlich lang war ging ich sofort los um noch die Umgebung dort untersuchen zu können. Es ist immer besser die Umgebung zu kennen um im Notfall gute Verstecke zu finden. Also ging ich los. Es gab kein Zurück mehr Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geister